


Pregnancy is overrated

by Drago



Series: Pregnancy is overrated [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), All City Steppers, Arashi (Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, GLAY, H.O.T. (Band), KEITA - Fandom, Shameless (US), The Predators, w-inds.
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Angst, Depression, Discussion of Abortion, Drug Use, Fluff, I think it's an important tag, Infertility, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Postpartum Depression, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Sex Talk, Substance Abuse, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, chicken, turkey baster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>INFORMATION UPDATE</p><p> </p><p>...maybe I can take some prompts? </p><p>I kind of like mpreg a lot, so I decided to write some short ficlets with different pairings, starting with Homin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MinHo is fluff~  
> Like/comment if you enjoyed Changmin being a grown up.

It needs to be said that Yunho wants to have kids one day. He always wanted them, and it hasn’t changed. He is good with kids. But he always thought about having them at least a little bit later. He isn’t by any means very young anymore, but it hasn’t been long since both him and Changmin were released from the army, and they were just starting to record new material, making TV appearances, giving concerts, the whole shebang. It’s not a matter of being ready for a child – it’s a matter of being responsible. But the bunch of cells growing inside of him doesn’t know that.  
Twelve pregnancy tests and one visit to a doctor later he knows for sure that he is pregnant. He is in Korea, so it would take him only few hours to get rid of the problem, but even though he is the one who carries the baby, he doesn’t think it’s morally right to hide it from the other father. It may even make the decision easier, Changmin never seemed very eager to have children, he always says on talk shows that he wants them, but in the privacy of their flat he isn’t very enthusiastic.  
The timing is simply wrong, it’s not a big deal. He can get pregnant again, when things are less hectic, abortion is really safe nowadays.

Yunho waits. It’s been only four hours, but it feels like years. His stomach hurts, and he is feeling slightly nauseous. His dinner sits on the kitchen table, cold and unappetizing, he wasn’t hungry. He checks in the mirror, but he doesn’t look too bad, slightly pale but that’s it. He doesn’t want to pressure Changmin into anything. If the younger man wants Yunho to have an abortion, then he will. It’s for the best.

By the time Changmin finally comes home from the recording of a TV show Yunho’s decision has been made. And he isn’t going to cry about it.  
Changmin doesn’t seem too tired. He is smiling which means that the shoot went well. It might make things easier. Yunho asks about the shoot anyway because that’s what good boyfriends do, and attentively listens to a story about some people he’s never heard of before. It’s funny, manages to put him at ease until Changmin asks about his day. It brings the anxiety back, and his lips tremble even before he manages to say anything. The first attempt is a failure anyway, what comes out of his mouth is an inarticulate mumble, so unusual for him that Changmin touches his forehead in concern.  
The second attempt is a success.  
“I’m pregnant,” the silence which follows his statement makes him want to take the words back, pretend nothing happened.  
“Are you sure?” Changmin’s voice is strong, but not unkind.  
“Yes, I got the doctor’s confirmation today.”  
“And what do you want to do?”  
“I know it’s bad time, I can make an appointment tomorrow, go to the clinic. No one will know, even the company. Then we can forget about it, right? I mean, it’s fine,” Yunho is aware that he is babbling, but his mouth just won’t shut up.  
“Yun, baby, look at me,” he does, “you’re shaking. Breathe with me.”  
They breathe together for a while until Yunho doesn’t feel like he is suffocating, and the flat isn’t spinning around him.  
“You are thirty two, don’t you think it’s the right time for a baby?” Changmin asks, his hands caressing the older man’s tense arms.  
“It’s not a big deal,” Yunho repeats stubbornly.  
“You want a baby.”  
“But you don’t,” it just slips out, he didn’t mean to say that. He doesn’t want his partner to feel guilty, like it’s his fault they can’t keep the baby. It. They can’t keep it.  
“I want you. I want you to be happy. I love you, you get that right? And I will love the baby. It’s you and me combined, what’s there not to love?”  
It’s the first time since they finished their military service that Yunho notices Changmin’s growth. Of course he’s noticed the physical changes – broader shoulders, stronger legs and arms. But it’s the first time he notices the younger man’s freshly obtained maturity. Yunho loved him when he was just a silly boy, but the gravity of his words and the conviction with which they are spoken make Yunho cry. The younger man kisses away the tears, probably misunderstanding their meaning.  
“If you really don’t want it, then we will go to the clinic tomorrow. But if you’re saying it for my sake, then don’t,” Changmin’s hand moves to Yunho’s still flat, muscular stomach and stays there, warm, firm and reasurring. “I’m going to take care of the both of you. You will have everything you’ll need or want, and I won’t let anyone hurt you. If the company says anything I will fight them. I will fight them all for you. We will get a house, so our families can visit any time we want, and the baby has a lot of space to play and learn. Everyone will be so jealous of me. Someone like me getting both you and your baby? Come on, that bastard doesn’t deserve it,” Changmin imitates Siwon’s voice, because he seems to think that Siwon hates him, making Yunho laugh through the tears.  
They sit in silcence after that. Yunho clings to his boyfriend, still sobbing a bit. He believes Changmin, he believes in them. They’ve been through the ups and downs, and it’s been so difficult, but neither of them ever thought about quitting. It’s been the two of them against the world when their friends left, and it will be the two of them when Yunho’s belly will start showing.


	2. KeiRyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keita/Ryuichi.  
> Keita is the worst father in the whole universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure that there are maybe 4 people and a plastic bag in this fandom who actually read fics, but I don't care. They're my babies, my OTP, and I need them. :( They're lovable dorks, whyyyy people can't see that.
> 
> This is w-inds., they so [fiiiine](http://oi66.tinypic.com/25z5sfl.jpg)
> 
> So this one is for me, three other people and a charming piece of plastic.

“Oh for God’s sake, are you fucking kidding me?!” Ryohei watches Ryuichi lash out with a pregnancy test firmly grasped in one hand, altering between glaring at said test and throwing things which are closest to him. The older man tries to surreptitiously remove fragile things from his friend’s vicinity.  
“Pregnant! Fucking pregnant!” it's a cross between a cry and a roar, and it makes Ryohei slightly worried.  
“I thought you wanted a baby?” he asks gently.  
“I do! I fucking love babies,” Ryuichi’s hands swing in an overly dramatic fashion.  
The dancer wonders if he is supposed to get the source of his friend’s rage from this. A quick look at Manami tells him that he isn’t the only person who is confused.  
“Then what exactly is a problem?”  
“It’s Keita who is a problem. He is the worst father in the whole universe!”  
“You sure Keita is the father?” Ryuichi’s face gets alarmingly red in just few seconds, but before he can start another rant Manami chips in.  
“Ryu isn’t sleeping around, he only looks like a slut.” Ryohei tries to estimate what are the chances of a murder on this lovely winter evening, by analyzing the intensity of the red spots on his bandmate’s skin. Manami is old enough to know when to shut up, she just doesn’t want to.  
Keita takes this exact moment to enter the room, no one heard him opening the front door, and Ryuichi’s anger instantly turns on the singer. Without a word the youngest man throws the test into Keita’s face and storms out. Ryohei assumes he went to the bedroom, so he gently pushes Manami out before she can explain what is happening. It’s better to let Keita piece things together on his own, give Ryuichi some time to calm down.

Keita is a bad dad. It’s not an opinion, it’s a fact. Everyone can see it. Their families, their friends, even their fans know that something is on. Keita’s seen his baby daughter maybe five times since she’s been born – and that was a year ago. A whole year with only five, short visits. Who does that? A crappy parent, that’s who. So Keita is a bad father, plain and simple. Ryuichi loves him a lot, it’s always been there, ever since they were just kids trying to make a name for themselves in the entertainment world. He fell in love with Keita’s voice, and one year he woke up with the other boy being all grown up and unbelievably hot. It didn’t make much of a difference, he liked the gangly, awkward Keita as much as he likes this new, supposedly improved version of him.  
He is not dumb or besotted, though. His baby’s father is going to neglect it as much as he is neglecting the other one he has with Aya. Ryuichi doesn’t even know why Aya got pregnant in the first place, he thought they weren’t having sex since she’s supposed to be a beard, not a real wife. It’s something that hurts a bit, the knowledge that Keita might be hiding things from him, maybe even sleeping with other people.  
It doesn’t matter, they’re good.  
Ryohei is right, the bastard is almost always right, damn him. Ryuichi wants a baby. A fat, happy baby he can play with, teach things. But he always knew that it would mean choosing between Keita and the baby. The baby didn’t stand a chance. He wasn’t willing to be with another man, to fuck another man just to get a baby with a decent father out of it. He’s never been that desperate.  
He doesn’t have a choice now. The cells inside of him are soon going to start forming into his child, and few hours were enough for him to get attached to it. He had enough time to start imagining the future, and imagine he did.  
Fuck both of them for never using condoms because it feels so good, and they’ve been careful. Fuck Ryuichi for enjoying Keita’s bare cock so much. Fuck Keita for apparently being so fucking virile and healthy that he impregnates everything he sticks his dick into. 

He hears a hesitant shuffle just before the bedroom door opens, he has about five seconds to decide whether yelling at the vocalist is going to make him feel better.  
It’s not.  
The worst thing is that there is a huge smile plastered on Keita’s face which looks genuine. Ryuichi knows it’s real because his boyfriend’s eyes are crinkled and oh-so-bright, and the tiniest of dimples makes appearance. Damn it all to hell, Ryuichi is the one who is supposed to be a sloppy, happily crying mess since it’s him who is pregnant. But no, Keita has to look like he won billion yen, making Ryuichi’s heart ache with want. Inconsiderate asshole.  
“Are we having a baby?” the barely older, but still older and smug about it, man asks.*  
“I’m pregnant,” he confirms, not much inflection to it. Keita kisses him with lots of tongue, it’s nice if a bit overly enthusiastic.  
“I’m going to spoil our baby so much!”  
“No, you’re not. You’re going to forget about it ten seconds after it leaves my body,” Ryuichi’s tone is even flatter now.  
“What? No! I’d never!” Keita has the nerve to sound offended.  
“I’m pretty sure you don’t even remember your daughter’s name.”  
There is a long pause followed by a heavy sight.  
“Aya wanted a baby. For herself. And her girlfriend too, I guess. I could say no, but what’s the point? It makes the whole thing more believable. I did it for her, and believe me when I say that she doesn’t want me involved in their life. I was a donor, you don’t even want to know how it happened.”  
“I kind of do,” Ryuichi is still a bit unsure, but also curious.  
“You really don’t. Trust me, the story involves my hand, thinking about you fucking yourself on my dick, a cup and a turkey baster.” Okay, no, Ryuichi doesn’t want to hear it after all. He is more than fine with the mental image his brain came up with.  
Keita smiles at him again. Then they fuck. 

 

*Keita is like literally one day (or maybe even few hours) older than Ryu. I like to think he rubs it into Ryu’s face every chance he gets.


	3. Gallavich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is pregnant, Ian is homeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart goes to everyone in Paris.

Standing up feels like a losing fight with gravity, and Mickey is really tired of it. He knows he will get even bigger in the following weeks, but he honestly cannot imagine it. Maybe he is turning into a giant ball filled with babies, maybe they will swallow him whole.   
No, it can’t be, the doctor said he is carrying only one healthy baby, a bit on a big side.  
He is trying to choose between two chocolate bars, and ends up putting both in a trolley which is already overflowing with snacks and some fruit. He hates going out ever since he started showing, but Mandy is working and there is no one else who would buy food for him. Mickey doesn’t have any friends, he only has his sister, and maybe brothers – their relationship is quite good, but they aren’t exactly close.   
So here he is, in a grocery store, actually paying for things and not stealing them. Because no matter how good his glare is, he is as far from threatening as one can get. And he wouldn’t even be able to run away. Best he can do is lay down and roll – it would be faster than if he tried running, and he has some dignity left, even if it’s the only thing that he has.  
The walk (the waddle) home takes him much longer than it should, two bags filled with food not helping the progress. When he finally reaches his block, Mickey sees an addition to the front of it, that wasn’t there when he left. The addition is sitting, back pressed against the building, slightly shivering. It’s a man, grayish and dirty, the only thing that makes him different than any other homeless person Mickey has seen in his life is a mop of red hair. It draws Mickey’s attention almost against his will, and he can’t help but come closer to the crouching figure. The man looks young, and Mickey’s heart aches. Pregnancy is a bitch, the hormones are making him soft.   
He kicks the redhead. At least a kick isn’t soft.  
“Wha..?” the guy looks up, his eyes far from clear.   
A junkie, of course he is a junkie, what else was Mickey expecting? “The fuck you’re doing here?”  
“Just sittin’. Restin’,” Red mumbles.  
“Go home,” Mickey knows it’s a low blow, but he has to try. He might be wrong. A flash of pain in hazel eyes tells him he isn’t. He bites his lower lip, chewing on it until it feels tender – bad habit which he can’t seem to shake off. “Come on then, you can sleep on my couch.”  
The guy blinks at him in confusion.  
“…or not, do whatever you want, what do I care.”  
The guy follows, when Mickey finally manages to open the door, and doesn’t say a word when two bags are shoved into his hands. 

When Mandy comes home from her shift she doesn’t even make a sound, when she sees a stranger sleeping on their couch, snoring lightly. She is very calm, Mickey has to give her that.  
“Why is a hot guy sleeping on our couch?” she asks her brother, who is trying to find a comfortable position to sleep. Mission im-fucking-possible.   
“Found him in front of the house. Homeless or something.”  
“You picked up a stray? Aww Mick, so cute,” she coos, making fun of him. “What’s his name?”  
“No idea, we didn’t talk. He showered and then went to sleep.” Mandy gapes at him for a few seconds and then gets over it. If the guy tries something she is simply going to gut him. He is cute, though.  
“I call dibs on him,” she points a finger at Mickey.  
“What do I care, bitch?”

Mickey doesn’t ask for a life story, but it’s the first thing he gets in the morning. He is assaulted with information about the guy’s, Ian’s, life. Or at least a part of it which led to his homelessness. Although Mickey considers it to be more of a choice than anything else, because Ian has a big family, and from what he says they would be more than happy if he moved back with them. Mickey knows everything about not wanting to live in your childhood house, he understands even if their circumstances are vastly different. He doesn’t contribute any information in exchange, so Ian awkwardly says, “You are very, uh, pregnant.”  
Mickey’s eyes go big and round, “You noticed? Thanks for telling me man, I thought it’s a beer gut.” The redhead glowers at him, while he stares impassively.   
“Okay, Jesus. I can’t smell an alpha on you, so where is he?”  
“Good question. No idea. Left me when I got pregnant, we were just fucking around,” it wasn’t just that, at least for Mickey it wasn’t, but it’s not something he is willing to admit.  
“Disgusting!” Ian snarls, hands clenching into fists. It’s an alpha thing.  
“Whatever. What is your plan? You going back on a street, get some more drugs in you before you die?” he taunts.   
“What else can I do?”  
“Oh, I don’t know, get clean, get a job, buy yourself a fucking house? Just throwing some options,” Mickey has no idea where it’s all coming from. He is hardly a perfect boy scout, and probably the least sensible person he knows. It must be the little fucker in his belly being all encouraging.  
“Who would hire me? I’m kind of tired of blowing old guys for money.”  
“You need to get clean.”  
Ian snorts and then laughs, his whole body shaking. Mickey wants to kick him again, so he does, as hard as he can in his state. Then he says the dumbest thing in the history of mankind, but for some reason he doesn’t regret it, “Stay here for a while, I need someone to do my shopping.”


	4. MatsuOhMiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but who is the father?!

Ramen, okonomiyaki, pizza, hamburgers, fried chicken, soup. Food. Lovely, tasty food.   
Ohno eats a lot for someone this small. Always have, always will. It’s one of the earthly pleasures he can indulge in without feeling guilty or any consequences because his metabolism is fast, and he dances a lot. It’s one of the reasons he didn’t notice anything at first, he was a bit hungrier, maybe even ravenous, but he’s been working a lot too, so it’s only natural to eat more. No one else said anything. Then his waist kind of started to swell, his usually flat belly bloated, which he thought was suspicious, but ignored it anyway. There were no other signs.  
Now he is four months pregnant, trying to get used to a small bump on his belly, and two pairs of eyes are boring into him. He so hates the unnecessary drama.  
“How can you know who the other father is?” Nino asks incredulously with Jun nodding at his side.  
Ohno honestly doesn’t understand why Nino and Jun seem so surprised. How is Ohno supposed to know when they have this whole threesome thing going on? Does it even count as a threesome if he is the only one getting fucked while Jun and Nino don’t touch each other? But that might be a question for another time, when 2/3 of their maybe-threesome are feeling a little less hostile and angry.  
The point is that no, Satoshi has no idea who is the other father. It could be either of them. They both fuck him almost every day, but even if they didn’t – he doesn’t know the exact date of the conception, and they never use protection anymore.  
“We can go for a test,” Jun sighs, not entirely convinced. The last thing they need is paparazzi catching the three of them in a clinic. Hiding the pregnancy won’t be that difficult, so far Ohno’s been successfully hiding the bump under baggy clothes he prefers to wear, and he doesn’t think he is going to get much bigger. His mom didn’t put much weight on, her face, legs and arms remained quite slim. He hopes to look as graceful as she did. Oh, he needs to call her, she will be mad if she learns from Nino.   
“Or we can wait until it’s born, see whose feature’s it has,” Nino suggests. It’s a much better idea, of course, since Kazunari is the smartest of them.   
They turn to him, and Satoshi just blinks, not understanding what they want from him. Is he supposed to contribute something? It’s not like he can, since he still doesn’t see the problem. He is pregnant, there will be a baby, and they will raise it together. It doesn’t have to be complicated. Ohno likes things to be simple. He likes waking up sandwiched between two, lean bodies, and he enjoys watching Nino play games while MatsuJun cooks dinner for them.  
So he asks, “Does it even matter? It’s our baby. Are you not going to love it, if it’s not yours genetically?” he turns to Nino. “Are you?” this time he looks at Jun. His partners turn red in an instant, hastily assuring him that it’s not going to happen.   
“Then I don’t care who is the father,” he ends with a shrug, slightly hurt. Silence lasts only a heartbeat, then a slim arm wraps around his shoulders, and he doesn’t have to look to know it’s Nino, who is better at showing his feeling through gestures rather than expressing them with words.   
“I’m going to love our baby a lot,” Jun says with conviction, his voice warm and gentle. “It’s going to be the most fashionable baby in Japan.”  
“And the best gamer,” Nino adds, “well, best after me, of course.”   
Ohno finally smiles brightly at them, trying to get comfortable in Nino’s embrace while putting his legs on Jun’s lap. He knew they would see it his way, they always do. He is going to enjoy this pregnancy a lot, though he is prepared for a lot of headaches. He knows his boyfriends are going to bicker about everything baby-related until it’s born.


	5. Gallavich

Mickey doesn’t let Ian shop, mostly because he doesn’t trust him with money yet. But the younger man accompanies him to shops, carries heavy bags, and for now it’s enough. The redhead is also great at growling at other alphas, and sometimes betas, that might be interested in approaching the pregnant omega. Mickey knows that his smell is enticing to the unbonded alphas, his big belly a proof of how fertile he is. Too bad they only want him for a quick fuck. Not that he is looking for someone, but extra income would be nice, and he is going to need all the help he can get. He knows shit-all about kids. Mandy is only two years younger, and he doesn’t remember helping with her. Not that there was a lot of caring for kids going on at the Milkovich household.   
Ian is weird for a junkie. Mandy got him some detox drugs, but he is doing surprisingly well for someone who looked like death warmed over when Mickey met him. There is some cold sweating, throwing up, a little bit of shivering, but nothing too bad. Maybe he hasn’t been hitting hard drugs for long. Mickey doesn’t ask, it’s none of his business.   
They slowly settle in a new routine. Mandy and Ian really hit it off, always laughing at dumb things, watching stupid movies together, but the redhead is still sleeping on a couch. Maybe they’re taking things slow, it would be good for Mandy. She has a tendency to dive into relationships headfirst, not reading the signs. That’s how she ended up in a relationship with a guy who treated her as a punching bag. Mickey is in no shape to help her now, won’t be for a long time. 

Mickey assumed that Adam, his ex, skipped town when he learned about the pregnancy. He didn’t hear from him ever since they had a big fight, and Mickey almost miscarried. Now that he thinks about it he realizes that it might have been on purpose, Adam wasn’t very violent before. Adam’s parents send him money, and it’s free cash, so of course he accepts it, but if they think that they’re going to play family with his kid, then they’re going to be severely disappointed. Once Mickey can work again, he is going to change his account number.   
Deep down he knows that they’re good people, but he just finds it hard to reconcile with the fact that their son turned out to be anything but. Sure, Mickey is a Southside trash, but he is also human, and he deserves some goddamn respect.   
Since he thought that Adam was no longer in Chicago, he is rendered speechless when he sees him after finally opening the door. Usually, it would be either Mandy or Ian getting the door, but they went out. It took him five minutes to finally open the door, partially because he hoped that whoever was knocking would give up, and partially because his ankles swell at this time of day and walking is uncomfortable.   
Adam looks as handsome as ever, there are no bags under his eyes, his skin isn’t unnaturally pale, and his body isn’t bloated. He smells good too, and Mickey can feel his body respond without his permission. He has only few seconds to wonder whether Adam is going to react to the sweet scent now permeating the air. He does.  
They almost fuck on a couch before Mickey remembers that Ian sleeps on it, so they have to move to his room. It’s difficult, Mickey has to be on his side, but Adam’s cock feels so good deep in him. They do it fast and hard, and the omega regrets it the second alpha’s come fills him. He doesn’t want Adam to stay, he doesn’t want to talk. And Adam doesn’t insist. He just leaves like Mickey knew he would.

Ian enters his room without knocking, and Mickey watches as the smile disappears from his still too thin face, and his nostrils flare. The alpha-omega sex leaves a pretty distinctive scent, and Mickey couldn’t be bothered to air the room. He isn’t even completely dressed, but when he heard Mandy and Ian come in, he at least covered his nether parts with a comforter.   
The redhead takes a step closer, his eyes slide down to Mickey’s covered ass and cock. The omega has no idea whether the younger man is able to tell that the scent of semen is stronger there, or whether it’s something else that caught his attention.   
“You will need to help me get to the clinic tomorrow,” Mickey says, trying to sound confident or at least unfazed.  
“Why?”  
“Because I fucked my ex without a condom, and I need to get checked.”  
“That’s fucking dumb,” Ian spits out and then storms out, slamming the door closed. 

The ride to the clinic is tense. Mickey thinks it’s pretty hypocritical for someone who used to prostitute himself to be so fucking judgmental, but he isn’t going to confront Ian about it. He only decides to say something when the redhead lights a cigarette.  
“What the fuck? Are fucking joking right now? You’re gonna smoke with a pregnant dude next to you?!”  
“What does it matter, huh? You let some dick stick it in you without protection, what’s smoking going to do that STDs can’t?” Ian taunts, taking another hit, and blowing smoke into Mickey’s face.  
“Fuck you,” it’s a weak comeback. Mickey knows he fucked up, and he regrets it, but it doesn’t mean he wants to hear about it from anyone else.  
He stares at the upholstery to avoid making eye contact with the redhead. After few minutes a big, warm hand lands on his thigh, squeezes it lightly.  
“I’m sorry.” Mickey just shakes his head.


	6. HoMin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin appreciates Yunho a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling quite sad, so I wrote myself some fluff. I think I'll be going heavy on angst with the next pairing (HoMin fandom got lucky!)  
> (I freaking love Hee Jun)

Changmin can pinpoint the exact moment Soo Man regrets every Won the company has put in Changmin’s education, since right now it’s coming back to bit him in the ass. It’s difficult to threaten someone who knows his rights as well as the vocalist does. Changmin is okay with that, he is fine with Soo Man being angry and disappointed, because he is even angrier. He didn’t expect congratulations or applause, but he did expect at least a bit of understanding since both Yunho and him have literally bled for the company. They pushed their limits to satisfy the company’s greed.  
What he got instead was an order to get rid of the baby. That’s why he didn’t bring Yunho with him, because while he hoped for a better reception, he is always prepared for every possibility. When he tells Soo Man how far along Yunho is, his boss goes so pale that Changmin has to stifle a laugh, and wonders whether they will need an ambulance. They’ve been hiding the pregnancy well, and it’s too late to perform an abortion, but not too late for them to stage a minor accident which will allow Yunho to stay home for at least half a year. Soo Man can’t kick them out because if he does they will a) go to the press and b) bring a lot of dirt to the light which Changmin’s collected throughout the years. He is indeed well prepared.  
More than by Soo Man’s disapproval, the vocalist is hurt by Boa, who scolds him when they leave the office. She was always close to them, but it’s Kangta who takes their side. The older singer surprises him by revealing that something similar happened to him, and that he has a son with Hee Jun. Changmin is sure that it will give Yunho hope.

Changmin can only guess how difficult pregnancy must be for his boyfriend. He sees the changes, how Yunho’s muscles slowly disappear, hips get broader, thighs turn even thicker than before. He loves it. His boyfriend is sacrificing his perfect body for the sake of their baby, and Changmin wants to worship him. But Yunho is insecure, even more so than before. He avoids looking in the mirrors and wears clothes that cover him from head to toe. The worst thing is that Changmin has to stay in shape, he is still performing, making public appearances, getting topless for the camera. The muscles on his stomach are steel-hard, and when Yunho runs his hands over them, he almost feels ashamed.  
He knows that Yunho thinks he isn’t attractive anymore. It’s not hard to notice when you pay attention, and they’ve been together for so long that Changmin really cannot imagine not noticing something so important. But there isn’t much he can do. He showers the older man with affection. It still is unusual for him, but he tries, and Yunho laughs at his awkwardness, so it’s not as frustrating as he thought it would be.  
Yunho’s insecurities have no grounds because when Changmin is around him, he is constantly aroused, always ready to have sex; to kiss, to rub against the dancer’s full, soft thighs, to suck on his nipples. He can’t wait to be able to properly taste Yunho’s milk, but he keeps it a secret from the other man. Sometimes, when he is in a boring meeting, or he is practicing with other idols, Changmin has to fight an erection because his thoughts wander to his boyfriend. More often than not he loses the fight and has to take a bathroom break. They never take long. 

The truth is that Changmin didn’t care for babies. He recognized their importance, but they weren’t his thing or priority. He enjoyed the freedom that came from being in a stable relationship without having kids. That is until the person he loves got pregnant. It was an instant game changer. He didn’t even have any doubts, leaving Yunho alone with the problem never crossed his mind. When he told Kyuhyun his friend couldn’t believe that Changmin wasn’t in some kind of shock or denial.  
He was never the sentimental type, but he would die, and kill, for Yunho and their baby girl. He wouldn’t even hesitate. It’s a slightly scary thought, but he doesn’t fight it.


	7. KeiRyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuichi is depressed.

Ryuichi is depressed. Keita doesn’t know if it’s connected with the birth or with something else, but he knows for a fact that it’s depression. It’s scary for many reasons, but there are two main reasons that make Keita feel weak. One is that the vocalist has never been around anyone depressed, and he just doesn’t know what to do. The other is that Ryuichi has never been like this. Keita’s seen him sad or even crying on multiple occasions, but it’s never been this severe before. He hardly recognizes this lifeless shell of a person that lives with him. His boyfriend sleeps all the time and eats just enough to survive – and if there is one thing that Ryu loves more than music and Keita, then it’s food. It’s been three weeks, and the younger man is thin as a stick. The older man didn’t know it was possible to lose so much weight, so quickly.   
Ryuichi also refuses to touch their baby if Keita is home.   
The vocalist was afraid to leave the other man with their son, seeing as his partner wouldn’t even get close to him, but Keita has to work if they don’t want anyone to know about their situation. He was forced to leave, and he was genuinely afraid of what he was going to find after work. He hated himself for not trusting Ryuichi, but at the time he had every reason not to.   
He found a baby sleeping soundly in the crib sucking on a red pacifier, and a boyfriend sleeping fitfully in their bed. It was supposed to make him feel better, the knowledge that he can trust Ryuichi with their son, but it made him punch a wall, again and again, and again until the pain was too much. They were supposed to be happy.

Their baby is mewling in its crib, and Ryuichi just stares at it blankly, not moving. Keita picks up their perfect, little boy and wants to cry with him. He sits next to his boyfriend but directs his words at the restless baby.   
“Look Katsuo, that’s your daddy. Say ‘hi’ to him!” their son doesn’t even coo yet, so Keita doesn’t really expect him to say anything. He just wants to see a smile on Ryu’s face. He gets no reaction at all, and the sudden anger he feels is overwhelming. His vision blurs, Ryuichi silently stares. Keita isn’t angry at him, it’s this goddamn situation he can’t cope with. No matter what he does, it isn’t enough. His mom tells him to be patient, and he is. He doesn’t allow himself to show how frustrated he is, but the whole situation is hard, and sometimes he wonders whether it wouldn’t be better if Katsuo was never born. He loves his son, but what he feels for Ryuichi can’t be put into words, and if he had to choose between the two… It’s not a difficult choice.   
Ryuichi doesn’t really cry much. Most of the time his eyes are so dry that they get red and look like they might be hurting. Crying is rare, but when it comes... The vocalist once found him sitting next to Katsuo’s crib, both of them were crying. Katsuo was wailing loudly at top of his small lungs, while Ryuichi sobbed, trying to stifle sounds with his hands. Keita had to soothe their baby with one hand, while holding Ryuichi with another. It was one of the most heartbreaking experiences of his life, especially when their baby fell asleep while Ryu continued to cry for hours.

Concerts get him hot, and horny, and most times he and Ryuichi fuck hard after lives, but he doesn’t expect, or want, anything this time. Their sex life doesn’t exist which he understands. He plans on simply jerking off in the bathroom, before curling around his, probably already asleep, boyfriend. But Ryuichi is waiting for him dressed in one of his shirts. It’s too big on Ryu’s small frame, and Keita lets out a groan before he can stop himself. He missed this.  
“Come here,” the younger man says softly, and he cannot refuse. It’s a bit like an out-of-body experience, Keita doesn’t really control what’s happening. He finds himself lying naked on the bed, with his boyfriend slowly sinking down on his hard cock. Ryuichi is already wet and open. He frowns a bit at that, he enjoys stretching his boyfriend’s tight hole. But he doesn’t say anything because Ryuichi looks beautiful sitting on his dick, pale and lithe. The rhythm isn’t as hectic as they usually prefer after shows, but it doesn’t take long for Keita to start moaning loudly.   
His hands reach for Ryuichi’s cock and find it limp, but when he tries to voice his concern the younger man kisses him, bites into his lips, making them bleed a bit.   
There is wetness on their chins, and there is wetness on Ryu’s face. Keita touches it, his fingers skim over the prominent cheekbones. Ryuichi is crying, and Keita tries to stop, tries to pull out, but the younger man shakes his head vehemently and continues until Keita spills into him.  
“You need to see a doctor, please Ryuichi,” the older man begs.  
“I don’t want to do anything. Anything at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started to watch w-inds. DVD I bought, and it's so great, and the guys re so sexy, that I wrote some angst. #logicfailure
> 
> Ryu is so damn [hot](http://oi64.tinypic.com/9sdjxw.jpg) though.


	8. Adommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tommy and Lily only. Just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still bothered by TJ not being in a band. Especially now that Adam is coming to my country...

Adam looks good, whether it’s on a big screen or a small TV, he always looks really good. He looks even better in person, although Tommy hasn’t seen him in a long time. But from time to time he watches the other man on TV while bouncing a toddler on his knees, too tired to come up with a more educational entertainment. Lily doesn’t scream much anymore, now that she is over twelve months old, but taking care of her and everything else is still exhausting. Maybe getting a puppy wasn’t his brightest idea, but he needed some company at the time, and for some reason he didn’t think about adopting an adult dog until it was too late and his shoes already became puppy’s chewing toys.   
At least he has family and friends to help him, and if he had to be honest he would admit that his friends surprised him with the amount of help they were willing to provide. He could call them in the middle of a night, panicking and on the verge of tears because Lily wouldn’t stop crying, and they would either come to his rescue or calm him down through the phone. He is very grateful for friends like that.  
Still, Tommy feels bad for depending on them so much, but they’re his only option when he needs emotional support. Or financial, there is no point in denying that. Life is hard for single parents, especially when they’re musicians. Struggling musicians. The gig with Adam let him save some money, but after it’s done…  
It still hurts. He likes to pretend that everything is fine, that he is okay with Adam’s choices, but back then he really thought he meant something. Obviously, he was wrong. They saw each other less and less after the tour ended, and then there was radio silence for almost a month before Tommy’s been informed by Adam’s manager, not even Adam himself, that he won’t be playing with the band anymore. Maybe it would be easier if the younger man had decency to tell him. It would definitely be easier if Tommy hasn’t been pregnant. 

Adam doesn’t know. He will never know if Tommy has any say in it. He toyed with the idea of telling the vocalist, but then he started seeing pictures of Adam with tiny, blond twinks, and he realized that no longer being in a band also meant no longer being Adam’s… partner? Boyfriend? Toy?   
Neil knows. Because, for some reason, Neil cared enough about Tommy to visit him when the older man was almost six months pregnant, protruding belly already impossible to hide under the thin t-shirt he was wearing. Neil gaped, raged a bit, and didn’t give Tommy chance to explain. They both knew that only one person could be a father. But Neil didn’t try to persuade him to tell Adam, and it was the first time Tommy felt really close to him.   
Neil comes over to babysit and gives him as much money as he can without Adam noticing. Tommy doesn’t want charity, but what choice does he have? His daughter deserves the best, and he can’t give her that on his own. 

His situation is almost amusing. He didn’t know that he could get pregnant until Adam persuaded him to stop using condoms. And then Tommy got fired. He fucked around with guys before, but thankfully never went all the way with any of them. If he had to get pregnant then at least his child should get decent genes. Lily inherited Adam’s red hair and Tommy’s brown eyes which is why Tommy doesn’t want the younger man to ever meet her. It wouldn’t take much brain power to realize that Tommy didn’t cheat on the vocalist.  
He is good at hiding stuff, always has been. So far, only people who are close to him know about Lily, and he intends to keep it this way. He wants his daughter to have a good start in life, without paparazzi following her every step only because one of her parents happens to be famous. 

When they watch Adam on TV he doesn’t tell Lily that they’re watching her other father. She doesn’t understand much yet, but it doesn’t feel right. As far as Lily knows she only has one dad. And it’s good, it’s fine for now. In the future she will ask questions, but he hopes to be ready and have answers when they come.   
Sometimes, when he can’t sleep, Tommy stares at his phone wishing it would ring. Sometimes he even considers calling, surprising Adam. Then he remembers the pictures, the boys, the fun Adam is having without him. He doesn’t want to ruin it, at least one of them should be allowed to live their dream.


	9. JunTa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because apparently there is someone else who still loves H.O.T. and JunTa, and I simply couldn't not write anything for this person.

**Then**  
It takes only two thin, blue lines to destroy someone’s career, and fuck does it hurt. He can only imagine how well the talk with the company will go, termination of a contract is unavoidable. And netizens are going to have a field day too. Like his life hasn’t been difficult enough.  
Breathe in and out, in and out, in and out until his heart stops racing, and a weird sense of calm enfolds him. He dials Chilhyun’s number and has to record himself on an answering machine. Nothing new here, Kangta is almost always busy.  
The younger man picks him up two hours later, cheerful and smiling brightly. Hee Jun sighs to himself, not wanting to burst Kangta’s bubble of happiness.  
“Where do you want to go?”  
“I have something to tell you,” if he doesn’t say it now, he won’t say it at all.  
“Yes?”  
“I’m pregnant.”  
Hee Jun watches Chilhyun’s face change with the variety of emotions. Disbelief, anger, a hint of sadness, and then it settles on indifference. The younger man doesn’t say anything, he just drives for almost half an hour. Hee Jun is about to ask where they are going when they stop next to the hospital. Something tells him they aren’t there for a first check up.  
“No.”  
“I will pay for it.”  
“No!”  
“You can’t have a baby now!” Kangta’s voice raises noticeably. It’s not exactly a shout, but it’s as close to it as the younger man will ever allow in a semi-public place.  
“I can’t have a baby now, I won’t be allowed to have it in the future. It’s never the right time in our line of work. When am I supposed to have it? I tell you I’m pregnant with you, and you bring me to the hospital? That’s sick,” Hee Jun spits out, tears obscuring his vision.  
“Is it even mine?”  
“Fuck you! Fuck. You. I don’t want to see you again,” and with that he leaves, too angry to even look at his ex-partner.

He resigns. Soo Man doesn’t try to stop him once he learns about the pregnancy. It’s easier this way, Hee Jun tells himself. He doesn’t need fame and big money to be happy. He may want them, but they’re not a necessity. The potential backlash from his antis is not worth it, he doesn’t want his child to be a part of a scandal even before it’s born. He wants it to have a simple, problem free childhood. There are plenty of single parents who manage that. He may not have a boyfriend, but he has his family and friends. They are going to stand behind him, they won’t let him fall. He once thought that the same applied to Kangta, but life isn’t perfect, he learned it the hard way before.  
For some reason Tony helps a lot, calls Hee Jun’s baby an ‘H.O.T. baby’. It's sweet if a little bit misguided. Jaewon’s and Woohyuk’s support is much quieter, but then again they never have been that close.  
Having a baby grow in your stomach is a bizarre experience. It’s definitely much different from what he’s always seen on TV or even from what his mother told him. He doesn’t feel like he is glowing, his legs and hands are swollen most of the time, his spine hurts, and he throws up all the time. Not only in the morning, but all the time. And he eats. He tries to limit himself since he is well aware of his tendency to gain weight, but the little life inside of him doesn’t care about it. It wants food, and in the end it gets it. He doesn’t want to know if he is going to have a girl or a boy, it makes no difference to him.

He is seven months pregnant when someone wakes him up in the middle of a night, knocking on his door. He panics for a second, thinking that there must be fire in the building if someone is so insistent.  
He finds Chilhyun on his doorstep, and he would almost prefer fire. Kangta’s been doing really well for the past few months. New album, new drama, new advertising campaigns. Life’s been good for H.O.T.’s golden boy. Hee Jun isn’t the jealous type, but from time to time he allows himself to cry over the unfairness of it. The worst thing is that Kangta looks very handsome in his designer suit while Hee Jun can feel that his face is swollen with sleep, and he is wearing very loose clothes in dull colours. It’s more obvious than ever why the younger man was always the most popular one.  
“What do you want?” Hee Jun asks tiredly.  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I had to wrap my head around it, but I want to be a part of baby’s life.”  
“It’s been seven months. And you’re not sure if it’s yours, remember?”  
“I know, I’m so sorry. Of course it’s mine, I don’t know why I said it. I don’t want to miss anything, please let me be a part of it.”

**Now**

Chilhyun shouldn’t be there. He should be with their son, bonding over whatever they chose for the weekend. Seungho stays with Hee Jun during the week while Kangta has him for weekends. It’s a good, fair arrangement. The younger man is far too busy to take care of their son five days a week.  
“Where is Seungho?”  
“Hi,” Kangta says, his eyebrows raised cockily.  
“Hi, where is our son?” Hee Jun repeats, trying not to sound too annoyed.  
“He is with my family, getting spoiled. I wanted to talk to you.”  
“About?” Things are okay between them. When Chilhyun decided to help him raise the child he probably thought that they would get back together, but it didn’t happen. Hee Jun wasn’t willing to try again, still hurt. The younger man backed off, they both dated other people, but recently he’s been acting a bit off.  
“About us being a proper family. Seungho wants that, I want that, and I can tell that you feel something for me.” As much as Hee Jun would like to pretend otherwise, Kangta’s confidence isn’t unfounded. “It’s been years, baby. There isn’t anyone else for me, and I hope there isn’t anyone for you either.” Hee Jun can resist, Chilhyun is not going to force himself on him, but he doesn’t really want to anymore. It would feel like he is spitefully punishing the younger man for a past mistake that happened once, and has never been repeated again. Being angry is tiring, and it’s not worth it anymore. Kangta is right, their son wants them together, their families want them together. Even Tony and Jiwon do, and they don’t even like Chilhyun.  
It’s not their first kiss in ten years because there was this one time when they were both drunk, and the younger man got a bit handsy, but it’s their first kiss in three years. It starts soft and tentative, but quickly turns into teeth clashing, tongue sucking making out which leads them to the bedroom.  
Hee Jun is surprised by how happy it makes him, and Chilhyun’s small smile tells him that he isn’t alone in his happiness.


	10. Gallavich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian goes shopping. On his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You really can't demand stuff, guys. You can ask for certain pairings, but demanding is a no go and a sure way to make me irritated. Cheers.

Mandy and Ian go out, and the redhead comes back smelling like omegas. Not just one, but three of them, as if one wasn’t enough. Three are way over the top, what can you even do with so many omegas? Surely Ian can’t fuck all of them when he isn’t in a rut? And why Mandy let him fuck someone else?  
When Mickey wasn’t pregnant he didn’t have anything against other omegas, he almost enjoyed the sweet, soothing way they smelled. It worked miracles for his frayed nerves. But at eight months pregnant his senses are going crazy, and when he smells omegas on Ian, he instantly wants to hurl. He tries to go around the tall fucker, but of course the gingerbread wants to chat like a blabbermouth he is, about things the omega doesn’t give two shits about.   
“I have to go to my room, or I will throw up on you,” he finally admits.  
“Why?”  
“You smell awful.” Ian looks confused for a second, but then a sly smile appears on his stupid, freckled face.   
“I had fun.”  
“Good for you, but seriously. I feel sick,” then he promptly vomits all over Ian’s too-tight shirt. For some reason the younger man still looks smug, there has to be something very wrong with him because even Mickey finds the whole thing disgusting, and by now he is quite used to throwing up. 

Mickey can’t go out anymore. Not only because he feels uncomfortable with the way many people stare at male omegas, but because at this point alphas are no longer just a minor inconvenience. They are dangerous, and he can’t defend himself. They try to scent and bond him, not caring about the obvious lack of consent. Mickey’s been warned by his boss that it would happen sooner or later. Single, pregnant omegas are like catnip for single alphas. Not all of them become violent, but even one would be enough to ruin his life. At least Ian doesn’t act any different. Mickey was afraid that it would become a problem, and they would have to kick the redhead out, which he doesn’t want. The younger man is doing so well, putting on weight, exercising a bit, not getting any panic attacks anymore.   
Mickey still doesn’t want to give Ian money, but he is in a bit of a predicament. Mandy can’t be the one who takes care of everything, she deserves a break after work, and shopping for a pregnant omega isn’t as easy as it should be. He needs a lot of food, and it’s impossible to tell when he is going to run out of something because he is almost like someone with an eating disorder. One second he is eating a fucking salad, another he is binging on Nutella and crisps.  
Ian has to start going to the store alone, and he seems to be almost as reluctant as Mickey. It should be such a simple thing, going shopping, but the day it happens, the redhead visibly shakes while Mickey considers doing it instead, maybe no alpha will try to claim him.   
In the end Ian goes and doesn’t come back for three hours. It shouldn’t take more than one hour. There is no way it would take three unless something bad happened, like a robbery. It’s highly unlikely, but Mickey checks anyway. Internet doesn’t help. Nothing, there is nothing. 

Ian finally comes back, and he isn’t high. He comes to Mickey’s room, drops to his knees when he sees the pregnant man and literally crawls towards him. It would be funny, if Mickey hasn’t been so agitated. Ian gets on the bed and lies down, pressing his whole body against the omega’s side.  
“I wanted to buy ecstasy. And coke. And heroin. I wanted all of them. I went to the place I usually got them from,” Ian’s voice is muffled because he keeps pressing his face against Mickey’s neck. It’s one of the two places where his scent is exceptionally strong. “God, I wanted it so much. But then I thought about you. About you and your huge belly, pregnant and fucking hungry, craving your dumb peanut butter, fuck.” The noise Ian makes sounds like a mix between a sob and a laugh. Mickey turns his head a bit to nose at the younger man’s cheek, trying to comfort him.  
“Your Pringles are on a fucking table.”


	11. KeiRyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want Keita to do bad things to Ryu, I'm not asking for too much, am I?
> 
> It's not related to the previous Keita/Ryuichi chapters.

Leo is holding his baby. Keita knew before that once you have a baby it suddenly becomes a national treasure, and everyone thinks that touching and holding it without asking for permission is appropriate. He is fine with it most of the time, when people coo over his baby he preens because he helped to create this tiny human. But it’s _Leo_ who is holding his baby, and Keita sees red.  
“Get out of my house!” he can feel his fangs lengthening even though he is in a human form, he likes to feel he has more control than that. And then he hears a growl. It takes him few seconds to realize that this low, deep sound is coming from him, his chest vibrating with it. Even if Leo doesn’t really look like an alpha, he is one, and he does try to put up a fight, with Keita’s baby still in arms. Keita lets out one last growl, and it’s a final warning. If Leo doesn’t back down, he is going to get hurt. Ryuichi must sense this because he carefully removes their son from Leo’s grasp and nudges him towards the door. Imamura finally gets the hint. 

The thing with Keita is that he is the mildest, nicest, least aggressive alpha Ryuichi knows. The other man doesn’t really get angry often, doesn’t shout, doesn’t stink up the room with his scent when there are other alphas around, doesn’t try to dominate Ryuichi. Which works just fine because Ryuichi is quite dominant for an omega, and most of the time he doesn’t like to be bossed around by anyone. They are perfectly matched.  
Despite his usual behaviour Keita is a strong alpha, Ryuichi had many other suitors, but no one stood a chance against the tall singer. But when he does get angry, his eyes flashing gold, Ryuichi reacts like any other omega – he gets completely wet within seconds. It doesn’t matter that Leo is around, or that their baby just fell asleep. He wants to get down and assume the submissive position, ready for his alpha’s thick cock. When Leo finally leaves some of the fight seems to be leaving the vocalist, and that just won’t work now.  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Ryuichi turns his back to Keita, putting their son in a crib and hiding a huge smile.  
“With me? With me?! You invite an unbonded alpha to our house, let him touch my son, and you think there is something wrong with me?!”  
“It’s not a big deal man, half of our dancers are unbonded alphas, and you don’t have anything against them coming to see the baby when you’re not here,” he turns slightly and rolls his eyes for a better effect, he knows that Keita absolutely hates it when he does that.  
“Our dancers respect our bond. Our dancers aren’t salivating every time they are around you. Our dancers don’t want to bend you over the nearest flat surface and fuck your brains out!” Keita ends with a yell, and he pushes Ryuichi with enough force that the smaller man stumbles, almost falling down. The need to present is so overwhelming that the omega feels faint. His alpha is still saying something, but he can’t hear him. He is sure that he soaked through the thick denim of his jeans.  
“Fuck me, alpha,” Ryuichi begs while he is clumsily trying to remove the shirt which is scratching unpleasantly against his heated skin.  
Keita simply rips off the clothes, and it’s a sign of how deep he is in the alpha mode, picks him up like he weights nothing, and carries him to the bedroom. Ryuichi whimpers when his alpha doesn’t get naked but simply pulls out his hard cock. They’ve been very careful recently, it hasn’t been long since Ryuichi gave birth, but there is nothing gentle about the way Keita breaches his body now. It’s hard, fast, and so good that the omega screams, whole body jerking as if he’s been electrocuted.  
Keita pins him to the bed, and the only thing that Ryuichi can do is spread his legs while the alpha pounds into him. It hurts, even though his hole is thoroughly lubricated he could use some stretching, but he likes the pain. Sometimes he has to almost force himself on the other man who insists on proper stretching. Ryuichi just likes to feel like he is being split open on his mate’s cock, he likes to feel it afterwards, when he sits or works out. Likes to push his fingers against his opening, remembering the sweet pounding it took.  
He scratches at Keita’s back like a good omega he is, babbling about alpha’s perfect, big dick. The headboard bangs against the wall with every thrust, and Ryuichi can’t stop moaning when he feels Keita’s balls slap against his ass. He comes the moment the alpha’s knot starts to expand, pushing against his sore walls, always too big for his small body.  
“Fuck, oh fuck,” the other man mutters, eyes squeezed shut.  
“My alpha,” Ryuichi responds, pressing wet kisses against Keita’s sweaty skin, welcoming the warm come coating his insides.


	12. Gallavich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicken doesn’t get you pregnant, and it doesn’t break up with you. Chicken understands. 
> 
> /I have no idea what happened with this chapter, sorry.

Both Mickey and Mandy used to think that Iggy was Terry’s younger, slightly upgraded version. Their brother wasn’t overly smart, enjoyed drugs and girls as much as any other Southside thug, and never cared too much about the law. Juvie used to be his second home, he wasn’t as bad as other Milkovich brothers, but it didn’t mean much. At least, as far as they know, he never killed anyone. When they had to move out, when Terry kicked Mickey out because the omega didn’t want to abort the ‘little bastard’, Iggy moved out as well. Not with them, but it was an act of solidarity they didn’t expect. It made them realize that they’ve been unfairly projecting Terry on Iggy, and Mickey did not cry, his eyes got a bit sweaty because it was hot, but he didn’t cry. He was pregnant, not soft. Fucking hormones.   
Iggy never tells them when he is going to come over, he just pops in whenever he feels like it, ignoring their protests because he knows that ever since he got pregnant Mickey prefers to stay at home. Mickey would ignore the ringing doorbell if it weren’t for the fact that Iggy always brings best snacks and food, and refuses to tell them his sources. Food is omega’s best friend, so he can suffer through his brother’s visit once in a while.   
This time Iggy brought the crunchiest chicken Mickey has ever seen, and he watches with amusement as the omega inhales his food, moaning like it’s the best thing in the whole world. Right now it’s better than sex, Mickey decides. Chicken doesn’t get you pregnant, and it doesn’t break up with you. Chicken understands.   
“So are you getting any other meat in you?” Iggy is a good guy, but he still isn’t the brightest of the bunch and sometimes makes no sense whatsoever.   
“What are you talking about?” Mickey asks with his mouth full because fuck manners.  
“The redhead stud who opened the door? You banging that?” Iggy clarifies, and the omega’s brain has to take a break from the reality because his brother just used the word ‘stud’, and that’s more than he can take. “Mick? Come on dude!”  
“No one wants another alpha’s baby, be real man,” Mickey finally snorts. “They would accept beta’s baby, but alpha’s? Fuck no. Even betas are reluctant, though I don’t really like betas.”  
Iggy lets out an offended sound, he is a beta, thank you very much, and he is ready to argue, but then someone else joins their conversation.  
“Not all alphas are like that! I’m not,” it’s obvious that Ian has been eavesdropping, there is no way he could hear them talk from the living room, they aren’t loud enough.   
“Yeah, tough guy? You saying you’d be willing to raise another alpha’s kid?”  
Ian nods sharply, “I would, I can’t have children. I can knot, but I’m not…”  
“Oh,” Mickey doesn’t think about it, he just reaches to touch Ian’s hand. “Sorry.”  
“It’s fine. There are male omegas with kids but no fathers, right?” the redhead’s stare is so intense that the older man has to look down. When he looks up again the younger man is no longer in the kitchen.  
“I thought he was straight,” Mickey mutters, “I thought he was banging Mandy.”  
“Yeah, no bro. She told me he is as gay as… gay things are.”  
“Huh.”  
“I bet he wants to bang you though.”  
“Iggy.”  
“Bet he humps your bed when you’re in the bathroom.”  
“Iggy!”  
“Bet he jerks off to your used towels.”   
“For fuck’s sake!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me a happy camper.


	13. HoMin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide whether Korea (and World) should know about Yunho's pregnancy. Please help me with your, er, votes? Yay/nay?

“I don’t want to come out to anyone else,” Yunho says out of nowhere, his voice small and tired. He sneaks his hand under Changmin’s sweater to touch his boyfriend’s tight abs. He finds it comforting, at least one of them is still hot and presentable. His Changminnie. He hopes their child will take after the younger man. It will be tall, beautiful and talented.  
“You don’t have to, baby,” Changmin whispers, reassuringly curling his fingers around Yunho’s hand.  
“But I feel that it would be good for other guys who are like us,” he chokes out, hating his own conscience, or whatever it is that’s making him feel bad for wanting to protect their small family. He’s always been like this, never able to concentrate on himself only, always trying to help others.  
“Just think about yourself, you don’t have to fight for everyone,” Changmin says with finality in his voice, and Yunho wonders whether he can somehow borrow his lover’s confidence. Or maybe his indifference about people he doesn’t know. 

“I’ve never let you down, have I?” Changmin asks, kneeling in front of his partner. Yunho is sitting on a couch, legs spread to accommodate the belly, and he nods in confirmation. “I’ve always been brutally honest with you.”  
Another nod, this time accompanied by a small, dry smile. God save them all from Changmin’s straightforwardness. It drives everyone mad and angry.  
“So why do you still doubt me when I say that you look beautiful, hmm?” he doesn’t wait for an answer, just quickly frees Yunho from sweatpants, leaving him naked from the waist down. He takes his time kissing the round belly, caressing the taut skin lovingly, before he reaches Yunho’s cute, little cock.  
It’s not really small, but it seems like it when there is a bit bulge right above it, and the younger man loves it. He wastes no time swallowing his boyfriend’s dick. It always tastes sweet to him, and he moans, his throat vibrating around it, making it leak first drops of precum. His hands rub and scratch Yunho’s thick, soft, lovely thighs, moving towards the puckered hole hiding between them. He lets out an exaggerated moan to distract the dancer, and when his boyfriend whines he almost brutally pushes one, dry finger into a tightly closed hole. Yunho gives a whole-body jerk, but Changmin knows he loves it. He adds a second finger, quickly finding the sensitive bundle of nerves and presses against it roughly. He hears Yunho curse, which is a rare occurrence, and he sucks harder, enjoying the salty taste of his boyfriend.  
His teeth scrape lightly the underside of Yunho’s cock when he pulls back to wrap his lips around the swollen, round head. The tip of his tongue pushes against the small opening there, the way his partner loves, sliding through the thick precome. He pushes one more finger into his boyfriend’s greedy ass and uses his other hand to jerk off to the sounds he is making.  
Yunho’s dick jerks slightly in his throat, and seconds later he comes with a long moan. Changmin swallows his load with pleasure, fingering the older man’s hole until he comes, enjoying the pressure and warmth he feels against his fingers. When he pulls off completely Yunho’s balls, cock and ass are slick with spit and semen which he didn’t swallow, he enjoys the esthetics.  
“You are beautiful,” Changmin repeats.  
“Do you want me to… don’t you want to fuck me?”  
“Already took care of that. But next time I want to come in your little pussy,” he answers flippantly. “You’re beautiful, baby."


	14. HoMin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JaeJoong, because of reasons.

Incessant knocking wakes him from the afternoon nap, but he spends almost five minutes just listening, hoping that whoever is at the door is finally going to get bored and go away. The knocking doesn’t stop though, so he slowly stands up, his belly far too big for it to be easy, and carefully approaches the door. He checks the visitor through the peephole since there aren’t many people he can invite in.   
His heart skips a beat when he sees JaeJoong.  
They haven’t seen each other for more than three years. Partly because of their respective careers, and partly because there is too much history between them. There are things Yunho can’t forgive, things he can’t forget, and yet he hesitates only for a second before opening the door.

Changmin doesn’t think much of it when he spots a pair of shoes he doesn’t recognize near the door, he isn’t paranoid enough for things like that to worry him. Yunho is allowed to have guests, maybe Heechul decided to pop in.   
But maybe in the future he should be because when he walks into the living room and sees JaeJoong, of all people, sitting next to Yunho, he suddenly feels faint. JaeJoong looks good, clearly well rested, his eyes bright when he stares at the pregnant man, seconds before he looks towards Changmin. Yunho, though, doesn’t look at him. It means he is feeling guilty. Did something happen?  
“What is he doing here?” Changmin aims the question at his boyfriend, ignoring the older vocalist completely.   
“Jae came to talk. He just got here,” the dancer quickly adds the second part, trying to reassure the younger man.  
“It doesn’t explain anything. What the fuck re you doing here?” Changmin growls, this time at JaeJoong, who defiantly looks into his eyes.   
“Have you read any newspapers today?” JaeJoong asks instead.  
“No, too busy.”  
“Well then, there is a picture of Yunho leaving the hospital. Pregnant. Many people say it’s someone else, others claim that it’s been photoshopped, and there is a group which believes it’s real. I decided to check, although I was pretty sure it’s true.”  
JaeJoong tries to touch Yunho, but Changmin is faster. He wedges himself between the old lovers, pushing JaeJoong away.  
“Don’t fucking touch him. Go away, we don’t need you.”  
“You will need all the support you can get if someone confirms Yun’s pregnancy,” the oldest man snarls, face turning ugly, but his expression softens when his eyes land on the pregnant man again. “Call me anytime.”  
Once JaeJoong leaves, silence feels oppressive in the room. Yunho reaches for his boyfriend’s hand, but Changmin shrugs him away, refusing to look at the dancer.  
“Why would you even let him in?”  
“I… I miss him.”  
“Really? Funny, do you miss Yoochun or Junsu the way you miss this bitch? I don’t think you do. I will sleep on a couch tonight.”  
“’Min…”  
But the younger man goes to the kitchen to make dinner, his decision final. 

Changmin can’t sleep, replaying the afternoon events over and over again. JaeJoong wasn’t good for Yunho, but it didn’t change the fact that Yunho’s love for the man was boundless when they were dating. And Changmin sometimes fears that he is just the second best, never the first choice. He hates everything about JaeJoong.  
He tosses and turns on a too short couch, fighting tears. In the end it’s good that he can’t sleep since around three in the morning Yunho calls for him in distress. The labour started, and they’re both completely unprepared for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Likes and comments give me motivation~


	15. Gallavich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kind of do it.

Mickey regrets ever having sex. He regrets being a guy. He regrets being an omega. He regrets his decision to keep the baby. So far nothing good happened to him because of it.  
His whole body aches. His joints, pelvis and spine hurt so much that he wants to lie on his side and do nothing. It’s not like he can do much anyway, too big to work, fucking useless piece of trash. He even has a hard time taking a shower which is plain pathetic.   
He also doesn’t tell anyone about this. He is too proud to admit that maybe he needs some help, so he showers at night, when everyone is asleep and won’t notice how long it takes. He would stop showering altogether, but then they would notice straightaway. Sometimes he pokes, and pokes, and pokes his stomach until the baby inside kicks back, and not crying takes a lot of strength. 

Mickey is in a process of getting naked, which also shouldn’t take this long, when the door opens and Ian walks in, eyes so bright that Mickey doubts he’s been asleep. The omega kind of flails around, but then gives up on trying to be decent and just glares at the younger man, hoping it will force him to leave.  
Ian stubbornly folds his hands over his chest, chin sticking out, “Do you need help?”  
“Fuck off is what I need.”  
“Your showers take at least half an hour, don’t tell me it’s because you love wasting water.”  
Mickey wants to point out that the redhead isn’t the one who pays the bills, but that would be too cruel.  
“So what if I do.”  
“I’m going to help you,” and just like that Ian strips naked without waiting for an answer. His body is no longer thin but lightly muscled and gorgeous. Mickey’s eyes are drawn to the huge alpha cock, and he feels himself get a little wet. It’s going to be a torture, it’s not only showering that he finds difficult. Any recent attempts at masturbation have been unsuccessful, leaving him horny and frustrated. But he can’t exactly fight the younger man. Maybe it won’t be too bad. 

It’s pretty bad. No. It’s really fucking bad. Mickey is sure he is leaking while Ian shampoos his hair, scrubs his arms and back, and delicately washes his belly. From the way the alpha is angling himself it’s quite obvious he has a hard on. Mickey can’t smell it because of the strong soap they’re using, but he isn’t dumb.  
The omega almost goes down when Ian kneels behind him to wash his legs. He quietly whimpers when the younger man’s hands reach his thighs. He tries the breathing exercise he’s seen on Youtube, but then Ian presses his mouth against the loose, slick hole between Mickey’s legs, and it’s too much. Not enough.  
“I will help you get off,” the redhead mutters shakily, one hand wrapping around the omega’s cock. He uses the other to finger Mickey, not bothering to go slow with how open the older man is, using four fingers to provide the almost perfect stretch. Ian licks and sucks around the hand, teasing the sensitive rim, licking off the sweet slick until the omega comes so hard that his whole body jerks.  
Ian holds onto Mickey’s thighs, fingers digging into the pale skin, while his cock spurts out thick ribbons of come. Mickey kind of wants the thick dick in him, but it’s definitely not the right moment. 

They establish a new routine. Ian finger fucks him a lot when Mandy is at work, he loves to kneel between Mickey’s spread legs, eating him out. They don’t properly fuck, but Ian comes every time. He jerks off to the omega’s stretched hole. Sometimes Mickey catches the redhead staring at his face. The gentle expression the alpha is wearing makes him uneasy, so he closes his eyes and legs, and pretends that nothing happened, waiting for Ian to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tired and ready for Christmas. I want Noel's bubble butt on my tree.  
> Kudos and comments for the tired author?


	16. Jiro/Hisashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshihito 'Jiro' Wayama x Hisashi Tonomura from Glay.
> 
> Abortion alert! It's not sad though.

“I never wanted to have kids.”  
It’s not something Yoshihito expects to hear right after coming home, but Hisashi is sometimes random and weird like that. It took some time to get used to it, but once he did, Jiro wouldn’t want him any other way.  
“Because of your father.”  
“Yes, but there are other reasons. I just don’t like kids, you know?”  
“Yeah, me neither,” Jiro laughs quietly because both of them are the most awkward people around children he’s ever seen. He once held Teru’s crying baby, and it was a traumatizing experience, so he swore to never do it again. He is much better with dogs and cats, and Hisashi.   
“Well, good,” Yoshihito thinks that the conversation is done, as random as it is, but it’s never this easy with the guitarist, so it’s followed by “I’m pregnant.”  
“Aren’t you… I mean, uh.”  
They didn’t bother with contraception anymore, convinced that it wouldn’t happen because Hisashi is over forty, but apparently they were wrong. That, or the miracles happen when no one asks for them.   
“What do you want to do?” Jiro asks cautiously. He doesn’t want the baby, but even if he helped to create it, in the end it’s his partner’s body and choice, not his. They are rich, so money won’t be a problem at all, but he isn’t sure he will be able to love the child. He is nothing like Teru, who has so much love to give that he considered adopting, even though he already has more than enough children.  
They also have to think about Hisashi’s age, and how it will influence the baby. There is a high chance of it being sick, and with their lifestyle it would be impossible to take care of the baby unless they hire someone. What’s even the point in having a child if you are not going to raise it?  
“I want to remove it. I’m too old for a baby, and I just don’t want it,” Hisashi is calm, but his calmness can often be misleading. He was calm when his father died. But the longer Yoshihito observes him, the more he is convinced that his partner isn’t sad. Possibly a bit upset that it happened, but not sad about what he is going to do.

That night they have sex twice, and for the first time ever Jiro can’t completely relax while doing it, knowing that there is something growing inside Hisashi’s belly. They fall asleep wrapped around each other and wake up as a sweaty mess. Yoshihito watches the other man the whole morning, but Hisashi is completely calm even when they drive to the hospital – scarves and sunglasses in place. The procedure doesn’t take long, and they are home two hours after leaving. They talk for a while, decide to tell the rest of Glay. After more than twenty years they are like a family rather than just a band, and it seems important. Teru, for someone who loves children so much, is really understanding, and Takuro inquires about their moods to make sure they won’t do something stupid.  
This is what Jiro worries about too. He isn’t really affected by what happened, it’s not his body that underwent the procedure, for him it feels like nothing happened at all. But he worries about Hisashi. So he spends the next two weeks watching his partner, looking for any signs of depression. It can’t be predicted, even if you wanted an abortion you may still feel sad afterwards.   
Bur Hisashi is happy, relieved even. He doesn’t mourn the bunch of cells that’s been growing in his body. One night, when they are watching a dumb American action flick Hisashi sits on Jiro’s lap with his head tucked under the younger man’s chin, and he murmurs quietly, “I’m happy it’s just the two of us.”  
Jiro tightens his grip on Hisashi’s small body, saying what he feels through the gestures rather than words. He is happy too, all he ever wanted was to have Hisashi all to himself.


	17. Gallavich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in no way related to the previous Gallavich chapters (I think the story will make it obvious, but just to avoid confusing you).
> 
> It's angst, sorry. I needed it.

Mickey is forced to stop working when he is almost eight months along. He doesn’t want to, but he can’t argue with both his doctor and his boss. They claim it’s too dangerous for him, and he can’t exactly comfortably work on cars with his belly so big that he can’t see his feet or get up without someone’s help. He is big. His arms and legs are the same they were before, it’s just his stomach that is huge, bigger than he’s even seen on a male omega. He is sure there is only one baby inside, though.  
He stays home, finally able to spend more time with Ian. Or so he thought, but he has to face the harsh reality of what their relationship is now. Before, when he’s been still working, he could pretend that everything was fine. He worked days, Ian worked nights, so there was only a small window when they saw each other. But now he is always home, the outside too dangerous for him in this state, and he still doesn’t talk to Ian much. The redhead is avoiding him, always busy with something on his laptop or whatever he is doing. They don’t fuck.  
Then the redhead starts coming home smelling like an unbonded omega, always the same one. Mickey can tell that Ian hasn’t fucked the other omega yet, but he also knows that no bonded alpha with a pregnant mate would allow another omega this close if he wasn’t interested. Mickey might be in love, but he isn’t stupid, and he isn’t going to make both himself and the baby he is carrying suffer. Well, any more than it has to hurt when someone you love doesn’t feel the same way. He knows what’s happening. It’s alpha losing interest in the pregnant mate. It doesn’t happen often, usually alphas are over the moon when their mate is pregnant, but Mickey knows from Jamie that the same thing happened when their mother was pregnant with Mandy. Terry was never the greatest husband, but at least he tried and didn’t fuck other omegas on their kitchen table when their mother was in the other room. It’s rare, but it happens, and Mickey can’t help but cry that it happened to him. He even hopes for a while that Ian’s meds are not working, but he observes the way the redhead is acting, and they seem to work just fine.  
As much as he hates it, he tries talking to the younger man, but it doesn’t work. Ian pretends nothing is happening, as though Mickey doesn't have a fucking nose. So one night the omega goes to the club, and spends two hours watching his partner dance with a slutty little omega twink, much cuter and prettier than Mickey’s ever been. He can’t blame the omega, Ian is a virile alpha, who wouldn’t want to tap that? It’s alpha’s duty to reject any advances, he is the one who is taken.  
When the alphas around Mickey start getting progressively more aggressive the beta bartender gets him a cab and escorts him outside. Ian doesn’t even notice he’s been there.  
When the redhead comes home later in the night and lies behind the pregnant man, Mickey tells him quietly that he is moving out. He gets no reaction. It’s impossible for Ian to fall asleep this fast, but Mickey chooses not to say anything else. It’s easier.

He packs his meager belongings, he was never the one to hoard stuff, and he also isn’t the one who has approximately six hundred pairs of shiny booty shorts. Once he is done he considers his options and realizes that he doesn’t have that many. He has no friends and only few family members who would be willing to help him. Iggy’s girlfriend is pregnant as well, so he hopes that she won’t mind his presence.  
She doesn’t. She welcomes him like he is her lost son. Not even a brother, a fucking son judging from the way she pats his belly and kisses his cheeks. She is from Spain, and he expected a heavy, funny accent, but she sounds nothing like the foreigners Mickey knows. Ana is more fluent in English than he is. Iggy looks like a proud dad, and Mickey has to excuse himself because this is what he expected to see from Ian, who was supposed to be this fucking perfect golden boy. And yet it’s Iggy, a bloody thug, who is a better father-to-be than fucking Ian.  
Ana doesn’t work either, because there is something wrong with her placenta, so they spend their days doing dumb stuff that only pregnant people are allowed to do, and making fun of Iggy when he is around. Mickey teases his brother about Ana being too good for him, but the truth is that Iggy is a great boyfriend. And he is a great brother too, bringing Mickey’s favourite snacks home, trying to make him feel better about the whole situation. The omega appreciates it, he was afraid he would feel like an intruder.  
Ian calls after a week, but Mickey rejects his calls. He picks up when Mandy calls, though. After Kenyatta he always picks up her calls.  
“Why aren’t you home, assface?”  
“What home?” he doesn’t care if he sounds bitter.  
“Your home, idiot. Where you live with your boyfriend.”  
“I don’t have a boyfriend anymore.”  
“The fuck you don’t, Ian is going crazy.”  
Mickey bites his tongue, so he doesn’t say that the redhead already is crazy.  
“Look Mands, it’s none of your business, but he’s been flirting with this omega at the club, I tried talking to him, but he refused to acknowledge the problem, so whatever. We’re done.”  
“No you’re fucking not, you can’t just give up.”  
He has to chuckle, he just can’t help it.  
“See, that’s why I went to Iggy and not you.”  
“What, why?”  
“You always take his side. He could beat me to a pulp or fuck someone right in front of me, and you’d still say it’s my fault. That I should try harder, ‘cause I’m a piece of trash, and he is too good for me.”  
“Mick…” He hangs up then, too tired to continue the pointless conversation. Ana tries to hug him, their bellies making it almost impossible. He doesn’t mind the affection.  
He realizes that he told Mandy where he is now, but he knows that Iggy hasn’t told anyone but him that he moved out to the bigger place. He only trusted Mickey with this information, and it makes the omega cry again. Goddammit. 

It takes Ian another two weeks to find him, and Mickey is surprised that the younger man cares enough to do it. His heart beats faster when he sees a slightly disheveled and tired looking alpha, but he doesn’t let him in the flat. He just stares impassively and shoves Ian away when the redhead tries to kiss him.  
“Come back home, Mick.”  
“Did you fuck him? The club omega, did you fuck him?”  
Ian looks guilty, his cheeks turn pink.  
“N…no.”  
“Well, good luck with that. I don’t think he needs much persuasion with the way he rubs himself all over your body.”  
“How…?”  
“I went to the club once, to make sure I made a right decision,” the omega waves his hand around, like it’s not a big deal. It makes his stomach hurt.  
“Mick…”  
“No, Gallagher. I get it, I’m fat and unattractive, but you don’t have enough backbone to break up with me. So I did it for you, and you are free to go. I will take care of the baby.”  
“But it’s mine too!”  
“Yes, but you didn’t seem to care about it for the last… hmm, three months, did you? Or was it even more?”  
“Mick, you can’t,” he is interrupted by Ana who suddenly appears with a baseball bat raised high, looking like she is going to strike any moment. And if you think that a pregnant woman can’t look threatening then you’ve never seen an enraged, pregnant Spanish woman in action.  
“He can and he will. If you don’t leave I’m going to bash your head in, call the police and tell them you tried to rape us, you fucking dickhead. Puto*!” the last thing is added in Spanish, and neither of them needs to know the language to guess, or at least suspect, its meaning. Ian tries to say something one more time, but Ana swings at him. Not in a playful, joking way, no. If it weren’t for his fast reflexes he would be lying unconscious on the floor now, and Mickey takes pleasure in the way the redhead jumps back, scared of the tiny beta.  
Later Iggy finds both Ana and Mickey in a blanket fort, and he doesn’t even ask, still able to smell alpha in the flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Puto = "puto is like an offensive way to call someone gay" thank you DirtiestWhiteGirl for clarifying!


	18. Chapter 18

He usually takes Lily out in the evenings, she is asleep by then, but at least no one bothers him, no one cares enough to ask uncomfortable questions. He isn’t a star, but he still has some fans, so he wears hoodies which hide his hair, puts a hat on Lily’s red head, and then he feels safe.   
But peace and relative happiness don’t last long, they never do.  
He is out, enjoying his walk in peace, when a car stops next to him. He doesn’t recognize the car, but he definitely recognizes a tall, laughing man who stumbles out of it.  
“Tommy, hey, Tommy! Thought it was you!” Adam’s voice is too loud for their close proximity and the quiet street, and Lily opens her big, brown eyes to stare at him curiously. With that, whatever Adam was going to say is cut short as he looks at the little girl in Tommy’s arms. “Who… who’s that?”  
“My friend’s daughter,” he accidentally jostles Lily, and she starts crying. He’s never been more relieved to hear her cry. “I gotta go man, it was good to see you.”  
He walks away as fast as he can, Adam doesn’t even try to follow. Probably too drunk for that. 

Even at his drunkest Adam doesn’t forget things. It used to be almost flattering, how much he would remember.   
Therefore it’s not a surprise when almost a month later Tommy finds him on his doorstep. He is only surprised it took so long. He was prepared for the first week, now he is slightly thrown off when Adam storms in without a word and starts looking through the rooms. Tommy knows what he’s looking for, but he doesn’t step in, just lets the younger man do as he pleases. The flat isn’t big enough for the search to last long. Adam finds Lily deep asleep in her cot, and this time he doesn’t wake her up. He just stares, taking in her chubby form, slight freckles and red hair, seeing his daughter for the first time ever. His face is so blank that Tommy is afraid that the vocalist finds Lily ugly, but deep down he knows that’s not the reason. Adam reaches towards the sleeping girl and touches her soft cheek, he is so gentle that she doesn’t even stir.   
His grip on Tommy’s wrist is anything but gentle when he drags the guitarist out of the room and slams him against the wall.  
“You had no right to keep that a secret from me,” Adam whispers furiously. Tommy looks down at the wrist that the other man is still squeezing, pain providing a distraction.  
“Why did you do that, Tommy Joe?”  
“You’re hurting me, let go!” the older man almost shouts.  
“And you hurt me. What. The. Fuck?”  
“Really? You dropped me like I’m some piece of trash, started sleeping around with twinks again without telling me we are done, and you seriously ask why? I didn’t even know I was going to keep her at first, if it weren’t for Neil I’d…”  
“Neil? Neil knows?!”  
“Yeah. Neil knows ‘cause he, unlike you, gave two shits about me once you kicked me out of the band. He gives me money, I guess technically it’s yours, I don’t care.”  
Adam still seems quite angry, but Tommy feels the fight leaving him. The weight he didn’t know he’s been carrying has been lifted off his shoulders. It doesn’t matter whether Adam is going to do anything, the cat is out of the bag and no matter what happens now, he will know what to tell Lily once she is old enough to ask.   
“You can’t blame it all on me,” Adam’s voice breaks him out of his reverie.  
“My body, my choice. Your body, your choice. Simple. You chose sleeping around, I chose not to tell you.”  
He can tell that Adam wants to argue, but he isn’t going to indulge the vocalist. If the younger man wants to be in Lily’s life then he will allow it, he isn’t dumb enough to refuse. But there is nothing left between the two of them, he is too bitter since it seems that Adam doesn’t see anything wrong in his behaviour. Tommy thought better of him. Stupid.   
“I could take her away from you.”  
“And I could tell the judge about the drugs, whores, cheating and other stuff. You wanna risk it?”  
“No, I… sorry, no. No idea why I said that. I’d never do that to you.”  
Tommy knows it’s supposed to be a jab at him, but he just gives Adam a tight smile to see him burn.


	19. HoMin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho gives birth, but baby makes no appearance in this chapter. Wait, what?!

Everything takes less than Changmin thought it would, though admittedly he has no idea how long it takes for people to give birth. It never interested him before. But he knows that for males c-section is the only option, so maybe that’s why.   
He isn’t allowed in the operating room which makes him even more worried, and he almost assaults the doctor when he leaves the room.  
“Is my husb… by partner okay?” is the first thing he says, his grip on the doctor’s arm probably a bit too tight to be comfortable.  
“The baby is fine and…”   
“Is Yunho fine?!” it’s closer to a shout than anything else, but Changmin doesn’t care if he is being improper.   
“Like I said, the baby is fine and mister Jung is too. Tired, but that’s to be expected,” the doctor says calmly, unbothered by Changmin’s rude behaviour.  
“Oh, okay. And the baby, it’s too early, why?” usually he would be ashamed that he can’t even make proper sentences, but he thinks he is allowed to be a bit out of it, all things considered.   
“I read through the history of his pregnancy and didn’t find anything that could cause the early labour, so it could be stress or…”  
“We fought earlier,” Changmin interrupts the doctor again, and this time she sighs, clearly annoyed. “We fought and then it started. It’s my fault.”  
“I know you are worried, but there is no reason for it. Your partner gave birth to a perfectly healthy baby, and he is completely fine as well. Don’t blame yourself for it, it could be caused by anything.”  
The doctor leaves then, she’s got more patients waiting for her, but Changmin waits another fifteen minutes before entering the room. It’s empty. He realizes they must have moved Yunho to another room to recuperate, and they clearly used a different exit since he didn’t see them. He wastes few more minutes at the desk, getting the information he needs. By the time he gets to his boyfriend’s room Yunho is already dozing off, but his eyes open the second Changmin sits next to him.  
“Where is the baby?”  
“They had to take her… somewhere, I’m not sure,” Yunho’s eyebrows furrow in concentration, their darkness standing in stark contrast with his pale face. Changmin runs his fingers over the wrinkle forming between the eyebrows, trying to smooth it out. It’s a calming gesture for the both of them.  
“We have a girl!”  
“Yeah, didn’t you ask?” Yunho asks suspiciously.   
“No, I was a bit, you know. Worried about you.”  
“I feel good. I probably won’t feel like that in a few hours, but our baby is healthy and that’s important.”  
Changmin shakes his head in disagreement, touching his boyfriend’s slim hand, “You’re the most important person for me. I love you more than I love our daughter.”  
“You don’t love her?”  
“I do. I do! But I’d die if something happened to you. I’m so sorry baby, so fucking sorry.”  
He he leans down to press a kiss on Yunho’s knuckles, and then moves up to gently nuzzle his neck.   
“I’m sorry, I will be better.”  
“You already are so good with me,” the older man whispers into his hair.  
“I will try with JaeJoong,” the words almost hurt his mouth, but there is no way in hell he will let JaeJoong ruin them. Changmin won’t let anyone take Yunho away from him. Or his daughter.  
“Thank you,” there is a light nudge, so Changmin looks up and gets a sweet, dry, comforting kiss. He smiles into it, everything else forgotten. Soon enough there will be crying and screaming, people milling around their flat with their mostly unwanted advice. He needs this, few seconds of peace, just the two of them, together.


	20. Gallavich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a prelude to the next chapter~

Mickey is trying to put up walls between them, he shuts Ian out the second they are done with blow jobs or finger-fucking. Ian is the kind of person who wants everything as soon as he can, but he understands that it’s going to take time. Mickey’s previous alpha’s been anything but good, and he isn’t the most reliable person after all. When Mickey found him he’s been a homeless, strung out addict, and even though he feels better now, he still doesn’t work or contribute any money to the household. Neither Mandy nor Mickey say anything, it seems that they don’t really care as long as he is safe and drug-free, but it bothers him. He wants to show that even if he can’t have kids he still can be a good father who provides for his family. He already decided that he wants to raise Mickey’s kid with him. He’s never felt anything like that for another person before, even for his real partners, and that’s all he needs to know.  
He does a job with Iggy and surprisingly – it’s legal. It doesn’t pay much, but it pays something, and that’s more than he’s done in weeks. So he follows Iggy like a puppy, carefully listening to the older guy. At the end of a day his wallet is more or less full, and he’s learned how it feels to be pinned to the wall by Iggy, who threatened to rip his throat out if he hurts Mickey or Mandy. Ian has never been terrified of a beta before, but then again he’s never seen teeth so sharp on any other beta. Milkovich family is something else. Especially since after that Iggy just smiled brightly and offered to drive him home as if nothing happened.  
After that he finds a job.

He is surprised by the reactions he gets when one night he announces that he found a bartending job in a gay club nearby. He expected them to be supportive, but Mandy avoids looking him in the eye, and Mickey outright tells him that it’s a bad idea.  
“Anywhere but there, Gingersnap,” he says, and Ian gets ready to argue when Iggy cuts in.  
“Yeah, it’s not good for you.”  
“How would you know?” Mandy asks incredulously.  
“Why wouldn’t I? My girl,” Iggy says that in a disgustingly loving voice, “likes gay clubs. Pink Elephant is shit, dudes hardly hide that they snort coke off each others’ dicks. And music sucks balls.”  
“Your girl, man,” Mickey chuckles, smacking his brother’s knee to show his approval. “Iggs is right. You will be high and fucking trashy omegas by the end of your first week, if not first day. But nah, I give you a week. You should have tried at Blank.”  
“Yeah! Blank is what I call a fine establishment!” they take a while to stare at Iggy’s happy smile, and Ian can tell that Mickey and Mandy feel as lost as he does with the beta’s apparent preference for gay clubs and a decent taste in them.  
It doesn’t distract Ian from the anger he feels bubbling under his skin. He isn’t going to shoot up just because there are drugs around. There always are some drugs around when you’re in Chicago. He assumed they thought better of him, but maybe not.  
“I’m doing it.”  
“Whatever man,” Mickey lowers his voice and leans in, “but your hands are not getting anywhere me or my baby if you fuck some STD-riddled skanks or share needles with barely alive junkies.”  
Ian just snarls at him, something he’s never done before. Usually omegas back off submissively, and Mickey does pull away, but his chin is slightly raised in defiance. Mickey won’t be bossed around.


	21. Adommy

Tommy has never thought he would be this kind of a parent. Truth to be told he never thought he would be a parent at all, but putting that aside, he just never saw himself as the kind of person who can’t even be civil with their ex. But try as he may, he just can’t. He lets Adam have Lily for weekends, and at first he had to stay as well because their daughter was confused about the new environment, and she would cry all the time. It took some time for her to get used to having another parent. He stayed because Lily’s comfort means more to him than his own, but it wasn’t pleasant. He’s seen Adam closed off and coldly polite before, he just never expected to be the one at the end of such treatment.   
He also gets to see Adam’s new conquests, all of them bright eyed and pretty, staring at him curiously. He is older than them, he should be immune to the pity and ridicule hidden behind their pseudo-polite comments, but he isn’t. Maybe because he suspects that Adam shares with them more than he should. Or maybe because they see him for what he is: Adam’s unwanted, needy ex-toy.   
He could tell the vocalist that he doesn’t want to see any boy toys around his daughter, but he knows it’s always like this with Adam, so it’s better for Lily to get used to seeing other men.

Adam’s schedule is very tight, but he is a good father most of the time, Tommy can give him that. Of course he spoils Lily, and sometimes Tommy has to take away some of the things the vocalist buys for her, but Adam is great with babies. And he seems to genuinely like, or maybe even love their daughter which is something the older man worried about. Tommy isn’t sure he would be able to do that, become a parent just like that, without questioning it.  
Adam is a good father, so it’s surprising when one Friday evening he just doesn’t show up. He cancelled before, but he always called. This time there is radio silence, and Tommy finally caves in and messages the vocalist. He finds calling Adam difficult, everything about the other man’s voice makes him want things he no longer has. After more than an hour he finally gets a reply, apparently some very important meeting with a producer came up, and Adam won’t make it this weekend. There is a typo, and meetings don’t really last this long, but Tommy doesn’t think much of it. Adam is busy, unlike Tommy he has a career to take care of.

Ever since Adam reappeared in his life Tommy has problems sleeping. His insomnia has always been bad, but it’s ten times worse now. He takes naps during the day, with Lily, which means he doesn’t do much, he is too exhausted for it. Knowing this, Neil comes by around eight am, armed with fresh bread and bullshit artisan coffee. He compliments Tommy’s dark circles, earning himself a light punch, and offers to feed Lily, who is a picky eater, especially in the mornings.  
“I’m going to murder Adam when he comes back,” Neil says casually, his attention on the small girl.  
“Why?”  
“I mean, seriously? He met this guy a week ago, and he takes him to Hawaii? Good luck with that,” Neil finally looks up when Tommy doesn’t respond or even laugh. “Oh shit, you didn’t know?”  
What is there to say? The older man just shrugs, concentrating on his partially eaten croissant which lost all of its appeal. Lily breaks the silence with her joyous laughter, unaware that her father chose some random twink over her. He would understand if it was someone Adam’s been dating for a while, sometimes it can be hard to get few days off from work. He could also get over it if he were told the truth, but Adam chose to lie instead, and that’s something Tommy can’t accept. It’s one thing if it’s done to him, another if it’s his daughter. They managed few weeks of relative peace, it’s not enough. Children need stability.

Tommy messages to cancel the next weekend without giving any reason, and Adam shows up anyway, fuming.  
“You can’t cancel my weekends just because I had a meeting last week!”  
“Meetings with twinks don’t count,” Tommy says calmly, watching as the realization dawns on the younger man and his face flushes red. Tommy would lie if he said that he doesn’t derive pleasure from this. “You want to blow off Lilz then fine, but don’t fucking lie about it.”  
“Look, TJ, I…”  
“I don’t care. It’s done. Your head either is or isn’t in it. Get back to me when you’ve decided if you want to think with your head or with your dick.”  
“What about the weekend?” the vocalist asks sounding almost hopeful, but Tommy simply shakes his head and Adam’s face falls. He opens his lips couple times to say something, but in the end decides against it, and leaves with one last look at their baby, not touching it.  
Tommy is afraid that the decision’s been already made.


	22. Gallavich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I 've a thing for Adrian Rodriguez ([ that's him](https://www.instagram.com/deanimalrodriguez/)), and I'm not even sorry.
> 
> Happy Holidays guys!

“I’ve got an alpha brother,” is what Ana says, but all Mickey hears is: _My brother is an alpha, so you should meet with him and become ‘friends’._ He has no idea when he became the kind of person people are not ashamed of introducing to others. It was probably when his belly got too big to hide under baggy clothes, it seems to make people think that he is a good guy, if only because he decided to keep the baby.  
“Do you want me to congratulate you? Congrats, Ana!”  
“No, dickhead,” she scowled at him. “I want you to meet him.”  
“Look…”  
“Let me finish. I’m not even hoping for the two of you to become a couple, he just got out of a bad relationship too, neither of you is ready. But Adrian is a cool guy, great alpha, you can fuck it out.”  
Mickey wants to say that his relationship hasn’t been bad, that most of it’s been more than fine, that he was happy for a while. But he realizes that there is no point in saying any of it because now he is an obviously unhappy, lonely mess. Can he fuck Ian out of his head and heart? Doubtful. But he can try, he wants to get back on Gallagher. For some reason he trusts Ana to know what she is doing. God knows his own decisions have been, more often than not, shit.

Adrian is… not what Mickey expected. For one, he is short for an alpha. Mickey’s height rather than Ian’s. He is build, but not overly so, has brown, not hazel, eyes and both of his arms are covered in tattoos. He also has a small nose ring which Mickey should find unattractive, but Ana’s brother smells like caramel and salt, and the omega gets wet the second Adrian steps into Iggy’s flat. He can hear Ana laugh behind him at that, but he can only see the alpha who gives him a warm smile, even though his eyes are filled with lust.  
“I thought we could have a dinner, get to know each other?” Adrian suggests, and Mickey feels his head shake on its own accord.  
“Fuck now, talk later.”  
The alpha is on him in seconds, touching, kissing and biting everywhere but around the claiming bite on the omega’s neck. Mickey vaguely remembers the time he refused to kiss, now he wants Adrian’s full lips to devour him, while the alpha’s big cock slams into him repeatedly, hitting all the right places.  
Adrian fucks like an animal, or maybe it feels this way because Mickey hasn’t been fucked in weeks. While some omegas aren’t keen on sex during pregnancy, his libido is a bit crazy, especially around alphas. He drips profusely when Adrian is fucking him as hard as he can without hurting the baby, and he is sure his moans can be heard on other floors, but he doesn’t care. He is getting lost in the sensation. It’s perfect, because when alpha’s huge dick stretches him open he can’t think about the redhead with gentle hands.  
The thing he has with Adrian is working great. There are no expectations, but Mickey gets to hang out with another guy who is not his brother, gets to fuck him, and the baby he is carrying is far calmer than it was before. And he knows that he should concentrate on a baby now, he can’t let himself dwell on the past, all it does is make him hurt more. But not thinking is hard, especially when he is alone at night, hands protectively covering the bump. He wonders if it’s something he’s done, and sometimes he wants to call Ian, to ask, but he is too proud. Even if he’s somehow pushed Ian into searching for another omega, the younger man shouldn’t have handled it the way he did. They could talk, they could break up like civil people do. Now he doesn’t even know if his baby is going to have a dad.  
Seeing the way Ana and Iggy cherish their unborn baby like it’s the biggest miracle in the whole world makes him think that maybe he should give it up for adoption. Maybe he’s been lying to himself this whole time thinking that he could be a good father. He is a fucking Milkovich, and not a soft-hearted one like Iggy.  
He talks about it with Adrian because he knows his brother and his girlfriend won’t take it well. The alpha doesn’t criticize him. On the contrary, everything he says is logical, not a hint of feelings in it. He tells Mickey to think it through because male omegas are often unable to carry more than one baby, the pregnancy too hard on their bodies. 

It’s been almost three weeks since he’s last seen Ian, so when he opens the door to the disheveled redhead, he just stares. He isn’t prepared, he is wearing briefs and Adrian’s shirt – first things he could find when the knocking started. Ian smells distressed, and Mickey has to fight his instincts to soothe him.  
“I’ve… The bond. It feels weaker,” Ian says, his eyes roaming over the omega’s body. “Are you… You’re seeing someone, it’s his shirt.”  
“I’m sleeping with someone,” Mickey corrects him. There is no way to hide it, their bond might be weaker, but the alpha’s nose can’t be deceived.  
Ian whines, sounding like he is in pain, and he has no right, no fucking right to do this to Mickey. It’s been his choice, he chose to give up and look for some ass that is not fat because of his baby.  
“I’m sure you fucked plenty omegas since we saw each other last time. Or maybe only one, the fucking twink whore,” Mickey spits out more viciously than he intends to, not able to stay calm.  
“I haven’t, I haven’t touched anyone. I got into a fight at a bar, and then told him to fuck off. I found a new job, Mick, that’s why it took so long.”  
Ian looks like he is going to cry, his eyes shining dangerously, hands reaching for Mickey. The omega takes a step back.  
“You can’t throw me away and then come back, trying to bribe me with sweet words. I ain’t that cheap.”  
“I’m sorry. I was… I had doubts, and I should have told you. Please come back.”  
It would be easy to just take Ian back. So easy. At least until Gallagher starts to do it again, hiding and avoiding his responsibilities. The younger man doesn’t react well to changes, and the baby being born is going to be a huge change for the both of them. Mickey will handle it because he has to, no one is going to fight for him. But Ian can run away. Ian is the alpha, no one is even going to question it. There is a public… not quite approval, but permission for it. The omegas give birth, so the omegas take care of their babies. It’s one of the reasons why Mickey hates being and omega. Even pregnant, he is no fucking breeder.  
“You made me think about giving a baby to someone,” he tries to sound casual. Ian’s reaction is far stronger than he predicted. The redhead almost falls to his knees but ends up leaning against the doorframe.  
“Fuck. No. No, no, no, baby, please.”  
“You missed so many appointments. “  
“I’m sorry, I…”  
“But don’t worry, recently I’ve been getting a lot help from Adrian.”  
It’s meant to hurt, it’s meant to be cruel, and Mickey enjoys the way Ian crumbles in front of him, no longer the strong alpha. He looks more like a puppy now.  
“Are you in love with him?” Mickey is tempted to confirm, but he fights it. Their situation is difficult enough without more lies. He loves Ian, he will never stop loving him. So he shakes his head and then says, “But I’m not taking you back just because you showed up. Words mean nothing to me. Prove it.”  
Ian nods, determination written all over his pale face, “Don’t sleep with him again, please… just don’t.”  
Mickey nods. For all the redhead knows it might be a no. Mickey knows it’s a ‘yes’. And he also knows he is going to take Ian back, just not yet. He needs more time, and so does Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bubble butt 'baubles' from a friend (you can check 'em out [ here ](http://dragoslair.tumblr.com/post/135663303694/best-early-christmas-gift-ever-bubble-butt#notes)) Best. Gift. Ever.


	23. HoMin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, darlings!

Changmin doesn’t like Christmas. There are moments when he can even say that he hates Christmas for its fake cheerfulness and the way everyone suddenly pretends to be your friend, even though they wouldn’t think twice about stabbing you in the back any other time (he may or may not have a flair for the dramatics, sue him). Of course the fact that he doesn’t believe in God doesn’t help either, he has no real reasons for celebration.   
He is getting some time off, the company letting the younger, less relevant groups take care of Christmas related events, and this is what usually would excite him the most. He gets to sleep in and then eat as much as he wants, and in his books it should mean he is in heaven. Two years ago, hell, a year ago that would be more than enough. But this year he gets up way too early for his liking, without anyone telling him to, to give the flat one last sweep and then carefully prepares breakfast to be served in bed.   
In their bedroom Yunho is still sleeping peacefully, five months old baby snuggled against his soft chest. Changmin feels completely overwhelmed, they always steal his breath away. He has no idea what he’s done to deserve this, God knows he is a rude asshole ninety percent of the time, and all he thinks about is food, sleep and sex, not necessarily in that order. He used to think he doesn’t need it, always laughed about it in the privacy of their flat.   
And now he gently shakes Yunho’s arm, trying to wake him up without interrupting their baby’s sleep. He stares until Yunho’s eyes flutter open, wanting to be the first thing his boyfriend sees upon waking. It earns him a soft, loving smile. He can’t, and doesn’t want to, stop himself, so he presses a kiss against Yunho’s sleep swollen lips, not minding the morning breath when their tongues slide against each other. He meant it to be innocent, but sleepy Yunho is too hot for his own good.   
“Morning, babe, I made you breakfast.”  
“How about we eat it later and put some free time to a good use, hmm?” Yunho’s libido got a bit crazy after the baby’s been born. They have maybe twenty minutes before it wakes up, but they’ve learned to work around it. They know everything about their bodies, so it may, but doesn’t have to take long.   
“Yeah, okay, later. I can work with later. Merry Christmas, babe.”


	24. Gallavich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, last Gallavich chapter I really didn't mean to make you sad! Let's try again, shall we? Happy Holidays!

Mickey is fat, pregnant, dressed in ratty clothes, and he doesn’t give a flying fuck. Ian is going to get really mad when he sees that Mickey ate all of the gingerbread cookies, but he couldn’t care less. They smelled too good, and it’s hard to fight the little one. He even considered eating the carrot cake, but then their Christmas might end with a huge fight, and he isn’t sure it’s worth it.  
It’s totally worth it, but if he eats the cake he might not eat the dinner, and that would be a real tragedy. They both slaved in the kitchen to prepare food, and it can’t go to waste. They could, of course, give it to the Gallaghers or Milkoviches, but Mickey is not sharing his food with anyone but Ian. And the baby once it’s born, probably. He hopes he won’t be constantly hungry then. He doesn’t want to turn into a total dad just yet.

They ran out of sugar, so Ian had to go to the store. What normally would be a ten minute run ended up being an hour of suffering in the queue with people bitching about everyone and everything. Merry, fucking, Christmas. He would love to see Mickey deal with it, but it’s too cold and slippery for the pregnant man to go out. Ian wasn’t willing to risk his boyfriend’s health for sugar. When he told that to Mickey, the other man gave a fifteen minute rant of epic proportions, but Ian simply tuned it out, thinking about Christmas trees and presents, and the special thing he prepared. He is so excited that he can hardly stay in one place, but thankfully Mickey doesn’t seem to notice, too busy eating and napping.  
When he finally gets home he goes to the kitchen to put away everything he bought, because it’s never just one thing you need, right? Juice, Jell-o and oranges seemed necessary as well.  
He is pretty sure that there’s been a plate full of gingerbread cookies before he left. He knows it’s been there, he made them. Now there is an empty plate on a drainer and no cookies in sight. He loves gingerbread cookies almost as much as he loves carrot cake. Carrot cake.  
He checks the fridge, but the cake is still intact. He goes to the living room, ready for a heated… conversation about relationships and sharing, but he finds Mickey half-lying on the couch with a sated smile on his face, and hands resting against the swollen stomach. Who knew that Mickey Milkovich, Southside thug extraordinaire, could look so serene and beautiful? No one else knows, it’s their secret, Ian’s secret. His heart beats faster than before, and he attacks Mickey’s lips with his. He can taste gingerbread on his boyfriend’s tongue, but the irritation is long forgotten. The older man murmurs something that sounds suspiciously like ‘I’m not sorry’, but he chooses to ignore it. Mickey loves being a little shit, annoying Ian is a favourite hobby of his now even more than before.  
Suddenly, Ian feels a kick. And for a second he gets scared that he’s been too rough with Mickey. But then he feels it again, and this time he knows what it is. Their baby is finally kicking.  
“Marry me,” he blurts out. He’s had everything perfectly planned, it was supposed to be far more romantic, but he just can’t stop his mouth from running.  
“For real?” Mickey asks quietly.  
“Yeah. I’ve got a ring for you. I can ask again later, if you want. Properly,” he babbles.  
“Fuck no,” Mickey’s eyes have an unusual shine to them, but Ian doesn’t tease him about it, not when he can feel his own eyes water as well. Their next kiss is a bit sloppy, a bit too emotional to be good.  
“Let’s celebrate,” Mickey suggests, and then whispers into the redhead’s ear, his breath making the younger man shiver, “fiancé.”

Their celebration goes on for a bit too long, and Mandy catches them with barely any clothes on. The following screech makes Mickey’s head hurt, but the one after she learns about the engagement could probably wake up the dead.


	25. Info

I'm closing this work. I was lazy when I created it, dumping everything together was faster, but I realize it must be difficult for you to follow, so from now on every pairing will have its own thread. I'm not moving the chapters from here, 'cause I'm lazy shit still.


End file.
